


survive ; kpop au

by jeoncaffes



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), The Rose (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Drama, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeoncaffes/pseuds/jeoncaffes
Summary: kim jieun is just an ordinary teenage girl, but when the dead starts to rise, jieun and her friends must fight through the dangers of the new apocalyptic world and survive.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seungmin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Woosung | Sammy/Original Female Character(s)





	1. it begins

i silently took notes as ms lee went over our lesson. "psst, jieun?" jeongyeon nudged my arm, causing me to turn my head in her direction. "minho keeps looking at you." i turned to see choi minho staring directly at me. he looks away and coughs. i just laughed and turned my attention back to ms lee. "are there any questions?" she turned to face the class, scanning the room for any raised hands. "no? perfect. there's about ten minutes left till your next class, so i'll let you converse with your peers."she slowly walked to her desk and sighed as she sat down. "jeongyeon, are we going to eat the cafeteria food today? or are me, you, and jae gonna eat out?" she tapped her chin for a few seconds before replying, "let's eat out! how about that new vegan place? it's only a few minutes away!" i just nodded, silently agreeing with her. as soon as i reached for my bag, a loud alarm rang throughout the halls. everyone rose from their seats cautiously, glancing at the teacher for confirmation. “i'm sure the fire bell just malfunctioned, stay calm and-' she was cut off by a scream down the hall. then chaos broke out. jeongyeon and i ran into the hallway "what's going on?" "i have no idea," i looked around to see everyone coming out of their classes. "everyone run!" someone screamed from the crowd. in just a few seconds, people started running towards the school's large doors. "zombies!" my eyes widened at a student screaming.i looked farther down the hall to see horrifying creatures, speeding towards students. "jeongyeon, run!" i grabbed her hand and started towards the exit. "wait, what about our friends? and mingyu!" she stopped us a few feet away from the doors. "shit, you're right. let's find the emergency staircase. their classes are upstairs." we ran hand-in-hand to the fire staircase, speeding up the steps. when we opened the door, a zombie collapsed onto jeongyeon, making her scream in horror. "oh my god," i kicked it off of her, causing it to roll down the stairs. she jumped up and wiped her clothes. "are you okay?" i looked at her face and she smiled. "that was so badass, jieun." i grabbed her hand, "we do not have the to badass right now." we looked around, "jae! dowoon! mingyu!" we called their names in hopes that they would find us. "johnny! mark!" we ran around the upper level, peeking into all the classrooms. a loud groan came from behind us, making us whip our heads around. a zombie was walking towards jeongyeon and i. jeongyeon kicked it onto the floor, causing it's head to smash into the hard concrete tiles. "yikes, that must've hurt," i winced at the site of it's skull bashed in. we continued searching, leaving the zombie on the floor. "jieun! jeongyeon! over here," i looked down the hallway to see all my friends. "are you all okay? you're lucky you had a class together," i looked at their faces to make sure they weren't injured. i cupped my hand over mark's cheek, examining a long scratch down the side of it. "what happened?" he moved my hand down by my side. "don't worry about me. we need to find your brother," we all headed down the hallway together. "mingyu! kim mingyu!" we heard a loud yell from a classroom. once we found the room, we saw mingyu and his friends surrounding jiwoo, mingyu's girlfriend. "is she alright?" we all hurried to them, looking at the girl sitting on the school desk. her leg was propped up onto another table. "she twisted her ankle trying to get out of the classroom." i winced at the thought of it, causing me to shudder. "we should probably get out of here. mingyu, you can carry her, right?" johnny turned to mingyu. he nodded and picked her up. "guys, c'mon. there's no time to waste. we're kinda in a zombie apocalypse," dowoon ushered everyone out, expect mingyu's friends. "we can't leave them here," mingyu turned to us, "please let them come. i promise they aren't like my other friends." mingyu tends to hang around the "wrong crowd". jae sighed and nodded, "fine, as long as they don't cause trouble." the boy with curly brown hair spoke up, "thank you, i promise we aren't bad people. my name's woosung. that's jinyoung, and that's jungkook." they both smiled and we all exited the room. "quickly, i think i hear more zombies." we all started to run, mingyu falling behind. once we all made it outside, we saw people looting stores. "jiwoo, do you think you can walk? you'll probably have to run sooner or later," jeongyeon said, making jiwoo jump down from mingyu's back. "i'll be fine," she smiled and shook off the pain. "everyone, empty your backpacks. we'll use it to find stuff. keep your phone's on you," jungkook ordered, and everyone followed what he said. "we'll have to hurry. people are probably taking all the medicine and food," jinyoung pointed to a pharmacy that was being looted. "quickly, everyone, c'mon!" we all started to run towards the stores. "we'll meet over there!" mark pointed to small post office on the corner of the street. everyone shouted an, "okay," and split to different stores. me, dowoon, and jiwoo all headed towards the supermarket. "grab anything canned or non-perishable. jiwoo, fill your bag with water bottles." we split up and started filling our bags. surprisingly, nobody was fighting over food. people were just grabbing stuff, and leaving. i shoved as much as i could into my backpack and ran to the register. i looked under the counter and found a small box cutter. "perfect." i went by each register and took all the box cutters. i ran to the entrance, finding jiwoo and dowoon waiting for me. "let's go," we ran outside to the post office, our heavy bags swinging side to side. once we made it, dowoon rubbed his back. "i didn't know cans could hurt so bad," he groaned and continued to massage himself. we eventually saw everyone running towards us, one by one. once everyone was there, we looked around. "we should find somewhere to sleep for the night. it's already getting dark," jungkook said, pointing at the sun starting to set. i hadn't even noticed that it was already becoming night time. "let's go this way, maybe we can find someone," jeongyeon led us down the road. we looked to see if we could find anywhere that there weren't any people. "so we're fucked?" johnny said angrily. we all looked around at each other, concern beginning to rise in our eyes as the sun was setting.


	2. after the sun sets

we all became frustrated with the current situation. "guys, how about we go to one of our houses? i'm sure our parents are worried sick." jungkook suggested. "that's actually a good idea. i live a few minutes that way," woosung pointed to a small neighborhood across from us. "please remind me why didn't we think of this any sooner?" jinyoung asked, looking around at everyone. we all shrugged, looking away from each other. "okay, let's go. i'll lead the way." woosung began sprinting towards the neighborhood. "jiwoo, get on my back," mingyu ordered, and she complied. we all were speeding towards his home. we arrived in front of his door, and he knocked. "mom! it's me, woosung." the door opened a crack, then swung wide open inviting everyone in. "kim woosung, where on god's green earth were you? and who are all these kids?" his mom eyed us carefully. "i know you... and you. but who are they?" she pointed to my group of friends. "that's mingyu's sister, and her friends." he said, gesturing towards me. "okay, go on up to your room. i have to finish boarding up windows and blocking doors." we all made our way upstairs. sighing as we dropped our heavy bags. "sorry, the room is small. it's gonna be cramped up." woosung smiled awkwardly. "it's fine, as long as we're safe," i placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that everything was okay. after a few minutes, we heard woosung's mom scream. we all ran downstairs, seeing his mom outside. she was being cornered by zombies. before we could get outside, two boys come and whack the zombies in the head. the sound is horrifying, but the sight was far worse. blood erupted from the creatures heads, covering the two boys. "thank you so much." mrs kim bowed and thanked them. "please come inside. we're kind of tight on space, but please. at least clean yourselves." the two boys thanked her and walked in, being careful not to get blood on anything. "woosung, go find them some clothes, please?" woosung sprinted up the stairs two steps at a time, on his way to find clean outerwear for the two. "the bathroom is to the right over there. you can both shower." they thanked her once again, and left to the bathroom. "what just happened?" mark and jeongyeon said at once. we all looked at each other. "no idea," said mingyu, a look of shock clearly painted across his face. after an hour, we all were sitting in woosung's loft upstairs. it was a nice room with a couch and a game console. obviously, the game console was occupied by none other than jae and dowoon. "please stop screaming jae, you're giving everyone a migraine," jungkook pleaded while rubbing his temples. just as he said that, woosung and the two boys came in. "guys, this is seungmin and jeongin. they go to our school as well." we all said hello. seungmin took the empty spot on the floor next to me, and jeongin sat on the couch. "how come i've never seen you before?" i said to him, turning my body to face him. "i think we're taking different electives. i'm in culinary arts, what about you?" he also turned towards me. "ah, i'm in pre-medicine. my name is jieun, by the way." he smiled at me. "well, it's nice to meet you jieun." we both turned back to the tv watching the two loud boys play a game. 

the next morning, i woke up first. everyone was spread out, legs and arms tangled. with all fifteen of us, there was hardly any room to walk. i looked to my side and saw seungmin fast asleep. i nudged his shoulder slightly, "hey, seungmin. wake up." his eyes slowly opened, "good morning. let's wake everyone else up." we both stood up, walking around nudging everyone awake. woosung called out for his mom. no answer. "mom?" he yelled, opening the door, we all made our way down the stairs. "oh my god," he yelped looking towards a window. it was bashed in, glass shards everywhere. he began to tear up, "they got her. they got my mom!" he sobbed into his hands, knees falling to the ground. jinyoung and jungkook immediately ran to his side, hugging and comforting him. we all looked around, everyone getting teary-eyed. "woosung, we're so sorry," i spoke up, walking over to him. i crouched down in front of him and gently removed his hands from his face. "listen to me, woosung. we're going to find her. please, relax." i cupped his face, wiping away the tears falling down his cheeks. he calmed down, and placed his hands on top of mine, "thank you, jieun." i smiled, standing up from the spot i was crouching at. i walked to jeongyeon, "ok, let's find some things to defend ourselves and then let's get out of here." we rummaged through his kitchen and garage. we ended up finding a few things. i had found a baseball bat. i remembered seeing a bat with nails in it on a tv show. i grabbed some nails from a tool box and shoved them into my backpack. we all made our way outside. "look over there." jiwoo said, pointing to a small batch of zombies. they were speeding towards us. "guys, go!" we all pulled out our weapons and ran towards them. "ah!" mark screamed as blood was splattered over him. we eventually had every zombie knocked out cold on the concrete. "oh my god, what is that smell?" mingyu covered his nose. "holy shit," jeongyeon gagged. "i think it's them," dowoon said in a high pitched voice, in result of him pinching his nose. we all ran away from the bodies of those disgusting creatures. "well, now we have no place to stay. so what do we do?" jeongin commented. "let's find somewhere less populated." i said, as we saw a few zombies slowly walking around. "guys, let's go back to school and steal a bus." jungkook commented, causing everyone to swing their heads around. "wait guys, that's not a bad idea," jinyoung said, thinking for a second. "we can fit everyone in it, and it's transportation. we can use it to sleep and go places. if we want to find a way to cure all these people, we need to think of something quickly. and running everywhere is not the quickest way to get around. a bus would probably be our best bet and i'm sure the school has plenty, so taking one wouldn't hurt." he said quickly. "thank you, jinyoung." jungkook said. "well, what are we waiting for? let's go to school!" i said, as everyone began running in the direction of our school.


	3. speeding through empty streets

we arrived in front of our school. the black wire gates were closed, not allowing us to freely walk in. "jiwoo, do you think you'll be able to jump over it?" i asked looking over to her. she just nodded. we all jumped over the gate, running towards the buses. "who are those people?" jeongyeon pointed to a group of six boys, frantically looking around. seungmin and jeongin gasped, "bang chan!" they ran to the group, squeezing the platinum blonde boy into a tight hug. we all began walking towards them. "guys, these are seungmin and i's friends. we got separated from them when the fire alarm went off." all the boys smiled and waved. after introducing themselves, we found out their names were chan, changbin, minho, jisung, felix, and hyunjin. "we were worried sick. please try and stay with us." chan said. as they all started to walk off, seungmin halted to a stop. "why don't we just stick together?" we all looked around. "wouldn't that be a lot of people though?" jungkook said, counting in his head. "that's twenty one people!" jae exclaimed. "so? the more the merrier. plus, i'm sure we can all fit in a bus together." i said. i didn't want to leave anyone behind. especially since me and seungmin had become close friends. "fine," jae huffed, sounding annoyed. "let's go take a bus." we walked towards the large vehicle, all walking inside. "okay, now who can drive this thing?" mark asked. "i'll do it." mingyu offered. he sat down in the driver's seat, locking the doors and turning on the bus. "is everyone sitting down?" everyone nodded. i chose a seat next to jeongyeon. "we're going to leave seoul, so this drive might be long. try and get some sleep." i said to jeongyeon, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. it was only about 3:30pm, but i was exhausted. perhaps it was all the running and stress. i looked across from me and jeongyeon to see hyunjin fast asleep. "my god, already?" i mumbled to myself. i placed my school jacket over my body, trying to get some kind of warmth. it was winter, so this blazer was doing me absolutely no justice. i brushed it off and fell asleep.

"everyone up! we're in gwangju!" mingyu yelled, his loud voice booming through the bus. we all rose from our seats and made our way out of the bus, not forgetting our weapons. "there's nobody here?" we all looked around. "there's a zombie right there, watch out." chan warned me, smashing its head in. "how were you so calm?" johnny asked. chan just shrugged. "there aren't any people, but there are lots of zombies? something isn't adding up." i said. "maybe these were all the people who lived here." we all gasped at minho's comment. "he could be right," dowoon said, agreeing with minho. "whatever, it doesn't matter. we came here for what reason?" i asked, looking at my brother. "to relax, duh?" he said. "are you fucking kidding me mingyu? my mother was taken. what happened to helping me find her? what happened to finding the cure? did you just lie to make me feel better?" woosung yelled. "please calm down, woosung." i said, coming up to him. "no! get the fuck off me!" he jumped at mingyu, his fist connecting with his jaw. mingyu groaned in pain. "woosung, calm down!" i yelled. jiwoo held mingyu's arms, preventing him from returning the punch. "we can't fight right now! woosung go in the bus, we need to talk," i said pointing towards our bus. mingyu mumbled and spit out some blood. i followed after woosung, closing the bus door. "what happened to you out there?" i said, gently. "i don't know, jieun. i just got so angry." he began to cry. his knees became weak and he slouched down to the floor. i sat next to him, bringing him into hug. he sobbed into the sleeve of my uniform shirt. "i just hope she's okay. please let her be okay." i assumed he was referring to his mom. "woosung, don't worry. i promised you that we'll find her, right?" he looked up at me. his lips were swollen and his eyes were slightly puffy. i took his face into my hands, "i promised, right?" he nodded and tried to smile. "i think it's best if you try and take a nap. we'll stay near the bus, so don't worry." i placed my blazer over him, letting him use it as some type of blanket. i smiled at him and walked out of the bus, locking it from the outside. he can unlock it from the inside, so i wasn't worried. "i told him to take a nap. he cried again." i frowned at everyone. "what was he going on about?" felix asked, looking at me. "his mom got taken." i said, lowering my head. all of those boys looked away. "now i feel bad." i looked back up, "don't. we'll find her and cure her." i looked around to everyone. "i wonder what everyone else's parents are doing." we all stayed quiet for a bit. mingyu and i's mother was probably hiding in our basement. she was always prepared for something like this, which is quite odd now that i'm thinking about it. "let's just go back. what are we going to do here?" jinyoung said. everyone agreed. mingyu sighed," let's at least go into a store. maybe we can find something useful." jungkook interrupted him, "mingyu, me and you can switch driving half way through. you drive us here, it's only fair." mingyu thanked him and we made our way to the big store. we ended up finding a large bed comforter. we had to kill some zombies while we were there, which was awful. we made our way back to the bus, unlocking it and seeing a sleeping woosung. "everyone be quiet. he's had a really rough day." i said. "and what about me?" mingyu said, pointing to his jaw. "shut up, he didn't even hit you that hard," i rolled my eyes at my brother. he sat down in the driver's seat, jiwoo taking a seat next to him. we all sat at the back of the bus. we squeezed under the huge blanket. i checked my watch. 6:52pm. it was winter, so it got dark outside quickly. "goodnight everyone." jisung mumbled. i rested my head on the chest of whoever was next to me. "is it okay if i do this?" i looked up to see a sleepy dowoon. he gave me a quick thumbs up and we both fell asleep right after. 

short chapter, i apologize :(


	4. a safe place to be

i woke up in my bed. where is everyone? i heard a knock on my door, "jieun, everyone is waiting downstairs. pack a bag of clothes, mingyu found a safe place to stay at. we need to start working on finding a cure." jeongyeon came into my room and tossed me my bag. "thanks. tell everyone i'll be down in ten minutes." she nodded and left. i ran to my bathroom, showered and did all my hygienic stuff. i put on a pair of black spandex shorts and a large, soft sweater. it had a graphic of my favorite anime, death note, on it. i shoved a bunch of clothes into my bag, and also put in a toothbrush and toothpaste. i didn't bother doing my hair or makeup, we're in the middle of an apocalypse. who was i trying to impress? i quickly grabbed my black converse, since they were closest to me, and ran down the stairs. i saw everyone wearing new clothes, looking much cleaner than before. "let's go." we all made our way out. i put my backpack on and held my bat in my hand. the bat was disgusting and covered in blood. i nearly gagged looking at it. "did you sleep well?" chan asked me, slowly walking to my right. "yeah i did. how did i end up in my bedroom though?" i asked. "your brother drove us back here and your friend carried you into your room." i nodded. we kept walking in silence. fortunately, the silence was comforting. we all made our way onto the bus, all sitting down in our seats. "everyone ready?" we all nodded as jungkook began driving. "jesus, slow down!" jinyoung yelled. we all laughed at his face when jungkook started speeding. we drove around till we found a hospital. "apparently they are offering free rooms and they need help with developing the cure. so i think this is the best place for us. if we wanna get anywhere close to getting the cure for woosung's mother, this is the place to be." mingyu said, getting up from his seat. we all silently agreed, knowing we had no place to disagree with him. we all walked up to the front of the hospital to be met with a tall man. "name please?" he asked. "kim mingyu. i called earlier and asked if there was any rooms left." mingyu spoke up. "welcome." the man stepped aside, allowing us to enter through the large doors. there was something about the hospital that made me extra uncomfortable. maybe it was the bright, white lights. or the constant smell of rubbing alcohol. it just made me feel uneasy. "hold my hand, i can tell you're nervous." i looked up to see jiwoo offering me her hand. "thank you." i grabbed her hand, and she rubbed circles into my palm. we all walked to the elevator, following mingyu. we squeezed into the elevator. i was still holding jiwoo's hand tightly. something about her was very comforting. "it's okay jieun. i'm right here." she smiled at me and suddenly i felt at ease. we walked into our rooms. i was sharing one room with jiwoo and jeongyeon. "so it's basically just a hospital room? like no regular beds?" i shrugged. we placed our bags down. for once during this entire disaster, i felt safe. although i do hate hospitals, the room felt safe. and it was good knowing all my friends were safe as well. we all started putting our clothes and belongings into the small drawers that they provided. after unpacking, we all met up in the hospital cafeteria. it was littered with people, not undead creepy ones. "i didn't think there would be so many people here.." mark said, looking around. "let's just eat and call it a day. it's already 1am." johnny said, mark agreeing shortly after. "you guys can go ahead and eat. i'm not hungry," i said, walking off to a big room with some chairs and couches. to my surprise, there was nobody there. "jieun!" i turned, seeing seungmin running towards me. "wait for me!" he caught up and walked next to me. "how come you aren't hungry?" he asked facing me. "looking at a zombie corpse just really made me lose my appetite." he hummed, agreeing. "i thought i was the only one who thought that. everyone else seems way too calm, right?" he asked and i nodded. "i don't know how everyone is so chill. chan brutally beat a zombie, and just shrugged when i asked him why he seemed so unfazed." we both sat down at a couch, facing each other. "let's try and get our minds off this whole situation. do you wanna play a game or tell some fun stories?" i nodded, "let's ask each other questions." he smiled at me. "okay, i'll go first. do you have any pets?" i shook my head. "i wish i did. i would have loved to get a cat." he laughed, "that's funny. minho has three cats. maybe after all go this is over, you can go meet them." i smiled at him. "do you really think all of this will come to an end? what if this is how the world is now..." i trailed off. i felt my eyes become teary. was i crying? i wiped my cheeks, feeling tears. "i'm sorry. i shouldn't have brought up the cats," seungmin apologized. he pulled me into a tight hug. "let's go to bed. i'll walk you to your room." he stood up and offered me his hand. my legs felt weak, and i was shaking. "seungmin, please get jiwoo." she was the only person that could comfort me. he set me down on the couch, and ran off to the cafeteria. after a few minutes, jiwoo came running with him. "oh no, jieun." she frowned. "thank you seungmin. you should go to bed. you look tired." he nodded and thanked her. "let's go jieun." she helped me walk to the room and set me down on the bed. "thank you jiwoo. i'm sorry for making you do all that." she shook her head, "don't worry, you weren't any trouble. plus, mingyu was giving me a hard time. so you kinda saved me." i looked at her confused. "what did he do?" she sighed lightly. "he's been off lately. i don't know why." i put my hand on her shoulder, "i'm sure he's just stressed with everything going on." she nodded. jeongyeon walked into the room and smiled. "let's go to bed." we both nodded and laid down. jeongyeon turned the light off and jumped onto her small bed. "goodnight everyone!" but for some reason, i just couldn't fall asleep. maybe it was because i was thinking about the world. i decided to leave the room. i thought it would be a good idea to just walk around and keep my mind busy. i walked around for a few minutes before i bumped into someone. "i'm so sorry!" i looked up to see chan. "you couldn't sleep either?" i shook my head. "just lots of thoughts." we both sat down on a bench that was in the hallway. "me too. it's really hard to keep my thoughts to myself." i looked over at him, "we can talk about it now. i'll listen to you." he sighed. "it's just that all this has been so overwhelming. and i'm trying my best not to freak out. i'm oldest out of all my friends. i just feel like if they see me start to break, it'll make them worry even more." he looked down. i heard him slightly sniffle. "please don't cry chan. i understand how you feel, and i know it can be tough. you must feel like you're responsible for them, right?" he nodded. "well, it's only normal. you care a lot about them. but i'm sure they'll comfort you if you're honest with them. they love you so much, trust me." i hugged him tightly. "thank you jieun." i smiled. "do you wanna go get coffee downstairs? we can even sit on the couch and talk some more!" he looked over at me, "yeah, i'd like that. lets go." i grabbed his hand, dragging him to the stairs.


End file.
